


Rick and Morty in the Dollhouse

by Chesirecat53



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Rick and Morty discover an alternate reality where Joss Whedon's Dollhouse lived.





	Rick and Morty in the Dollhouse

Rick and Morty in the Dollhouse

Rick and Morty were trying to discover new shows on his alternate reality television. Rick passed by several ideas for shows that were, in his words "worse than Cats". These shows included a sitcom with parasitic wasps as the main characters, "Snake Idol", and a cheap Stranger Things knockoff where a demonic ET-like creature was the bad guy. Morty pointed out "It's Firefly, and it lasted nearly a decade" when Rick scrolled past it.

Rick said "meh, it's overrated", when Morty desperately wanted to watch it. Rick eventually compromised with Morty and they agreed to watch a different show and they settled on Dollhouse. They started watching the "new" episodes over the coming weeks and the results were, interesting, to say the least.

The remainder of the Second season of Dollhouse started out more-or-less the show we know in this reality. Later seasons got better, but still were outclassed by other shows. Season 3 had a standalone episode where Echo was programmed to be a country singer. Rick thought the plot of this standalone episode was worse than Buffy's laughably bad "Doublemeat Palace" and pointed out that "Eliza Dushku isn't a singer. She's not Rose McIver".

As the weeks had passed and Rick drank more and more, things improved, then plateaued at "watchable, but not spectacular". Morty kept exclaiming "wasn't that done on Buffy before?" when a character had died and come back, a character had temporarily turned evil, and many other familiar plot twists. After the underwhelming continuation of an underwhelming show, Rick was exasperated and said to Morty "you complain too much."

After the underwhelming finale that involved time travel: landing the main characters in

alternate reality where the sexually exploitative institution never existed. Rick then told Morty, patting his shoulder "maybe it is better that Dollhouse was canceled in our reality even if it did get a little better". He then continued by saying that "If Dollhouse had continued, we may have never gotten the Avengers", and Morty then smiled.


End file.
